Lamp X Bed
by OWO-ChocolateRoses-UWU
Summary: Love. So much love, there's too much. Everyone loves everyone a bit too much
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Lamp my love! How could you do this to me?" Bed wailed, her sheets fluttering.

Lamp said nothing, he didn't have the dignity to look ashamed.

"I love you, and you told me you loved me! But! BUT! You-you you go and cheat on me with another household object!"

Lamp's light flickered on, "My love… My sweetest love, I do love you! But it wasn't me who you caught with the terrible Table," his light dimmed, before flaring up dramatically, "It was my brother!"

Bed gasped," Oh my love! I am so sorry!"

"Don't ever apologise, it twas not your fault, they had planned it together, to try and break us, but our love will remain strong!"

Lamp shimmied closer, "I too would be furious if you lay with another lamp."

"oh my love! Come! Come within my folds!"

Lamp rolled from the bedside table, landing on his Bed with a soft squeak. "Oh my love." Bed moaned quietly.

And with that, the two **inanimate **objects, made love throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamp awoke to soft sunlight fluttering in through the dusty curtains, rolling over so he could press his light gently against Bed's sheets. "My sweetheart, are you awake yet?" The bed shuffled slightly.

"Yes my love."

Lamp's light flickered happily,"That was perhaps the most peaceful sleep I've had in years; my mind was so clear."

"My love, I feel the same, my heart felt so light since I confronted you about it."

Lamp hummed quietly, burying himself deeper within her folds and creases.

Bed giggled lightly, her sheets shifting. "C'mon my love, tis time for us to get ready for the day."

Lamp sighed, but pulled himself to the bedside table who gave a quiet chuckled. "Now, that was quite a show last night."

Lamp's light burned brightly,"You should've dismissed yourself!"

"I'm sorry m'lord, but I was under strict instructions to stay here all night, and report **all **activities that may occur during the night."

"To whom!" Lamp growled, curling up his chord.

"I cannot say, m'lord."

Lamp went to retort angrily, but was interrupted by the door slamming open, and Chair standing in the doorway.

"M'lord! Your mother, your mother wants to speak with you!"

Lamp's lightbulb went out. _Shit_.

"Uh... You sure? Remember, um... she's got a few loose screws!" Lamp blubbered.

"No." Chair turned his back to him."She got them screwed back in."

"Uh, well, um." Chair bustled his way in, grasping Lamp with one of his legs.

"It's time to see ya mother, _sir_."


	3. Chapter 3

So as Lamp left the room, Bed sighed, her sheets fluttering. Lamp's mother was horrible, attempting at every opportunity to destroy their relationship, but every time, she failed. Bed supposed that meant their relationship was strong.

"M'lady, tis time you got ready for the day. Is there something in particular you wish to wear?" Her bedside table prompted.

Bed huffed. "Why should I care? Tis never the chance that I would leave this room. So should this bother me much?"

"M'lady… Are you feeling quite alright? You must know that even though my loyalties lie with our Matriarch, I still care for you… greatly." The table responded carefully.

Her tongue of great wit, paused. The table, cared about her? Greatly? It almost made her sheets flutter! Instead, she smoothed herself down, shifting to allow the table greater access to the closet.

"We all do." Added the dresser, her draws shifting in agreement.

If Bed had a mouth, she is certain she would be smiling, but she did not have a mouth, nor a face to express with, so she settled instead rustling her sheets.

The table thumped forward, pulling out sheets and duvets and quilts. A draw slid in and out of the bedside table, making a unique humming sound as he sorted through the sheets.

"Spring is in full swing, and summer is steadily approaching, so you should dress in lighter sheets, m'lady." Spoke the dresser, shuffling forward to inspect the sheets Table was pulling out.

"But—" Table butted in "— It is spring, so there will still be an apparent chill in the air in the evening. I highly recommend a quilt, one made by my mother and her sisters, as it is perfect for the warmer months."

Dresser, had she eyes, would've most surely glared at Table, but she had none, so instead, she whacked the back of Table with one of her draws.

Despite their bickering banter, and how on any other day it would've annoyed her most certainly, Bed could only feel a gentle fondness, that had seeped over from her night with Lamp, swell deep within her.

Despite the class differences between them all, she could feel nothing but joy and affection towards her dearest friends.


End file.
